vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
122403-trial-is-good-but-still-being-done-wrong
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- I believe you will find I actually DID give ways to improve the trial. Allow trial players access to guilds, though not to make them. Allow them access to more chat features. Allow them access to create and join circles. There is ZERO logical reason to restrict access to making friends and joining guilds. | |} ---- What do you mean? What part of the game am I encouraging that he doesn't have access to? | |} ---- ---- I hate to rain on this, but the creation of circles in trial accounts is bad for a reason. I still remember the days of spam arena and circle invites from goldsellers. *shudders* I'm fine with letting trial players JOIN guilds and circles, but not create them. | |} ---- How do you encourage someone with a part of the game when they cant even see that part of the game to be encouraged by it? | |} ---- And that is another thing that worries me. CREDD is incredibly poorly thought out. The PLEX system works in EVE because quite simply its a player driven economy. What happens in Wildstar when everyone hits 50 and they are all making the money for CREDD every month? The subs dry up and Carbine stops making money. But, that is besides the point of this thread. Your comment not mine. | |} ---- ---- CREDD has to be purchased by a player for more than the amount of a sub. If everyone were paying with CREDD, a player still has to purchase that CREDD and sell it to them, Carbine doesn't lose money from that. | |} ---- Carbine makes a ton of money off CREDD. Someone had to buy it with real monies before they could sell it in game for you to buy. CREDD actually costs more a month than a sub. | |} ---- That...is a rather damning indictment of the community. Lets see if it holds out in this thread. Then that is another thing that is wrong. PLEX costs the same as one months sub, so should CREDD or there is no reason to buy it other than to punish yourself. Your comment seems to support my statement that the CREDD system is poorly thought out and implemented. | |} ---- There is no one way to do it. Krono from EQ2 / EQ costs more than a regular sub as well. Just because it's a different way doesn't mean it's a WRONG way. It's just a different way. You pay extra for the convenience. | |} ---- ---- I like the cut of your jib. :lol: | |} ---- No need for that last comment at all. I'm just asking questions and trying to get to grips. I already said that I liked the game and that my only issue was with some of the trial restrictions. Please don't put words into my mouth and prove an earlier poster to be correct about the community here. My issues with CREDD were based on a misunderstanding of how it worked. I understand now but I dont agree with it costing more than a months sub. That seems to be a big deal to you. | |} ---- ---- I dont see a reason to disallow the joining of a guild however. There is simply not logic behind that. Especially seeing as how this is the core of advice I have received on other forums about getting into the game. "Get in a guild first thing!" Only to find that I cannot. | |} ---- I meant no insult, I apologise. I merely meant that when people point out something good, or reasons for things being the way they are, you acted in such a way to find more negativity. Either way, I meant no real insult, so I am sorry about that. | |} ---- I have to be honest, I do not think I would like to join a guild before deciding to buy the game. That said, I don't see the harm in letting someone join a guild on a trial so long as they were invited.The only downside I could see would be say goldseller number one pays for account, makes guild, and then adds all of his free buddies. Then he gives them invite privileges and they spam, well, everyone. | |} ---- ---- ---- From my own personal perspective there is probably a reason for it that we just haven't thought of yet, that's not obvious to us as players. That doesn't mean there isn't a reason though. :) Maybe it has to do with the guild bank and possible abuse, or some other potential issue. I see World of Warcraft, and other games also have a guild restriction on their trials. I'm guessing there's a reason. :) | |} ---- The thing I find wrong about letting people on free trials join guilds is who wants 10 or so new folks in their guild that may not be there in a week or so? Free trial is a try-out of the game. I believe I would be able to decide about a game in that amount of time and would either drop it or purchase it. This thread just feels like a reason to complain "I got something free now I'm going to vent about why this free thing isn't good enough" | |} ---- There are the forums, too. Lots of circle lists in the server sections and trial accounts are free to use the forums. :) *Putting mod hat on* Please refrain from personal insults guys, this does violate our code of conduct, and the conversation is actually interesting, so lets not get it locked down. :) Thank you. - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- I thought about that too. Some guilds may not mind, but it would drive me nuts to have a member join, log in once, and then never be seen again. Then again, I gave up guildmastering a LONG time ago. | |} ---- ---- But a vital aspect of MMO game play is guilds, socializing, you know...everything that makes and MMO and MMO. And you should never judge a community based on its forums. Forums are usually, and offense meant here, a cesspit when compared to the in game community. EVE Onlines forums are a fine, FINE example of this. | |} ---- ---- You seem to think Im annoyed that there are restrictions on the game at all. No, not the case. Perhaps you should actually read what I have said. | |} ---- Ok...so buy the game and join a guild. I do not agree that it is a "vital aspect" in the first few days of a new game to join a guild. Period. | |} ---- As I mentioned earlier, there are NO restrictions on retuning player accounts. It's only on new player accounts. From the FAQ: If you added the trial to an existing full access WildStar game account to check out new content, you can simply reactivate your game account to continue playing. If you need assistance with reactivating your account, please visit the following link: https://support.wildstar-online.com/entries/42683853 Free Trials are intended for new players to try out the game or returning players who want to see how things have changed. You cannot add a free trial to an existing WildStar account that has remaining game time; however, adding a free trial to an existing Standard or Deluxe WildStar account that has NO remaining (Lapsed) game time will add 10-days of unrestricted play! | |} ---- ---- Your personal attack aside for a moment, why is it assumed that someone who owns a PC can automatically afford $15 a month? anything can happen to a person between the time they buy a PC and the time they look into a game that they might like to play. You see, this is why I come on to forums quite often before purchasing a game. Normally, I would be able to judge a games community from within, when allowed to do so by restrictions set in place via free trials. As to your assertion that I want it all and want it for free...well, all I can say to that is you are so very wrong. | |} ---- Maybe Chillia can let this glorified rant go as long as it has, but I don't think I will any longer. I have read what you said, addressed the issues that you cited to be the biggest issues for you. IF you do not understand the point of the free trial, then that is okay. I do not believe others who try out this game the same way you did will see the lack of involvement in the social aspects as a deterrence. In fact, I think that if they like the way the game runs, plays, and makes them feel, then perhaps they will be enticed to purchase the game to be a part of their desired social circles. In the meantime, I think you should probably be more constructive in this topic, and less antagonistic. | |} ---- Asking questions and voicing concerns is antagonistic? Ummm...okay then. | |} ---- ---- Nope, I get why the chat restrictions are there. I played SWG when they had issues with credit farmers and sellers. It makes sense and I have no issue with that. | |} ---- ---- Well of course I would. Dont you feel, getting a new player on a trial account into a guild is a good thing? It gives them a group of people who have played the game for a long period of time, who know the game and the fun it is and can show them that fun. Is that not preferable to them wandering around, grinding and getting bored never to return? | |} ---- No one is saying that isn't a good thing. They're saying that there's other things that have to be considered besides just that one positive, and they outweigh it. | |} ---- My issue with that is there are no restrictions on returning players who use a 10 day code. It would have to be changed, or at least added to new accounts only. :) Otherwise people would just quit so they could return on a trial code without restrictions. | |} ---- ---- I actually think an unlimited trial with a level cap and certain other restrictions might be a good direction to go actually. I agree with you there. I guess I am just failing to see what possible downsides there are to letting a trial player join a guild. I really cant think of any short of it might be more administrative work for guild leaders, but nothing they couldnt handle. | |} ---- ---- ---- I must admit, if I had returned to a 10-day limited trial instead of the full access version, I would not have bothered. For new players, 10 day limited access should be good enough to test the waters, so to speak. I do wish they could guild-up somehow, since the battlecry around here for the "best" content seems to be "Join a Guild! Dungeons Are Not PUG'able!" Knowing that, you have effectively locked a great many trial-people out of being able to successfully run a dungeon ... Did that make sense? | |} ---- ---- Huh, I never had problems finding groups capable of clearing entry level dungeons. STL, and KV normal are very much puggable. | |} ---- Right, my answer was based on the above that wanted unlimited trials. I'm saying we couldn't have unlimited trials as they stand now. If you returned on an unlimited trial as current restrictions stand, you'd just be playing the game for free, forever. :) Note, this doesn't apply to new players. I wasn't commenting at all on new players, or on their restrictions. Just commenting on unlimited trials as the restrictions currently stand for old subscribers. (and again this is all just my personal opinion, yada yada) I'm also not sure where the "you must be in a guild to do anything" comes from. I do not belong to a guild, and I've done dungeons just fine in a PUG. Joined with alliances and other PUG groups that advertise on the forums actually. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This, I'd also like to see. :) It makes it hard when a new player and a subscribed are trying to get together in-game. Guild stuff, I can see workarounds for, like the circle Sno mentioned, but when it comes to one on one trying to meet up with a friend of yours.. it's a wee bit more troublesome than it should be (IMO). | |} ---- It would also allow time for new players to build an emotional investment in their character and by extension the game--a key to drawing new players in. | |} ---- Exactly, then once they get to 20 and have becoming emotionally invested in their character, that is when they shell out the 15 dollars for the sub | |} ---- ----